Her Saviour
by Model.Crisis
Summary: Yumi Ishiyama is NOT the most popular of people, until one day, Ulrich Stern comes along and changes her life. Will 'gloomy Yumi' finally have found her place in the school hierarchy, or are Sissi and her Plastics going to bring them all crashing down? Ra
1. Light

**Chapter 1 - A Stranger**

**A/N - Hey, I got the idea for this story last night, and didn't finish writing the chapter until today.**

**Enjoy and (please) review!**

**DISCLAIMER - Me no own Code Lyoko kay-o?**

"Gloomy Yumi, Gloomy Yumi!"

_'Make it stop, please make it stop.'_

"Gloomy Yumi, Gloomy Yumi!" No, it was another day of hell for Yumi Ishiyama.

"Pfft, look at her - what a freak." one jeered.

"Yeah, stupid Emo-girl!" another laughed.

_'Why do they do this? What did I do?'_ Yumi thought as she threw the rest of her lunch in the bin and ran away from the teasing crowd.

Yumi Ishiyama, as you may have noticed, was not the most popular of people in her school. She suffered major taunting, and teasing for most of her life, and because she had natural black hair and dark clothes, people called her am Emo, and occasionally a Goth.

Yumi had never had a real friend. Everyone was too cool for that, so she was quite used to being alone.

Going to her usual spot on the stairs to sit and mope, she found that today, things weren't going too smoothly.

"Look - Little Emo-kid is trying to escape us!"

Yumi almost cried - it was Sissi Delmas, the Principal's daughter, and the biggest plastic in school, "Gloomy Yumi's all alone - no surprise there!"

The crowd chuckled and began their cries again, "Freak girl" seemed to be a popular one today, and "Goth bitch" another.

Yumi sank against the wall allowing the comments to wash over her, trying to forget.

"Hey! Leave her alone! What the _Hell_ do you guys think you're doing huh? Piss off all of you!"

Yumi looked up at the unrecognised voice that had spurred her from her thoughts.

A boy with shaggy, chocolate brown hair and green eyes was pushing the crowd back. Although appearing younger than most, he was much more muscular and seemed more confident in his actions, "Back the fuck off guys. _Now_."

Noticing the seriousness in his voice, the crowd decided it was better not to mess with this guy. Once everyone had gone away, he sat down next to Yumi, "hey, you shouldn't let them push you around like that."

Yumi found herself smiling slightly for the first time in a while, "Thanks...I guess."

"No problem - I'm Ulrich by the way, just transferred here." he held out a hand.

She shook it reluctantly, "I'm Yumi." This was getting too close for her liking - why did this boy want to speak to _her_? "Why did you help me? They'll just get you too next time. It was stupid of you." she pushed him away.

"I was..._I was just trying to help!_" He growled.

Yumi felt bad at snapping at him, "Yeah, well now we're in it together." Yumi sighed sadly.

"Nope, because my best friend goes here." Ulrich smiled.

"Yeah, and who would that be?"

"Odd Della Robia." Ulrich said.

Yumi gaped at him, "Odd Della Robia, as in, _the_ most popular guy in school?"

"Yeah...that would be him." He nodded and gestured a hand to pull her up.

She took it, though he pulled too hard an they accidentally ended up with him against the wall and her pressed against him.

"Sorry." she blushed slightly and stepped back, '_He's kinda hot.'_

"it's cool." he tinged pink too, _'Woah, she's cute.'_ "c'mon, I'll introduce you to him."

"um...okay then." Yumi followed the unusual boy reluctantly to what she hoped would be some form of light in her otherwise dark world.

**A/N - Well, you might have guessed this will be good. yup! Anyway, I think I migth put Argent in, but only if you guys want me to!**

**Please review if you want! Arigato gozai-masu (thank you very much)!**

**xhaibane-himex xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Friends

**Chapter 2 - Friends**

**A/N - HEY! I'M UPDATING! dances YAY! has anyone seen High School musical! It's the best! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! woo i'm hyper, because i was at drama today and me, Lewis, Harley, n Steph were being cool walking around in H&M dancing to "Everybody Dance Now" of course, you have no idea who these people are, so i'll shuddup now.**

**DISCLAIMER - Me no own Code Lyoko okies?**

Ulrich knocked on the door to Odd's dorm, "Hey idiot, it's me!"

"Come on in!" Odd called.

Ulrich opened the door and went inside, slowly followed by Yumi, to find Odd playing on his brand new PSP.

"Hey Ulrich...hey...uh, sorry, I haven't seen you around before - what's your name?" he asked.

"Yumi Ishiyama - I'm in the year above you. You might of heard of me as 'Gloomy Yumi'." she told him.

"So you're _that_ girl huh?" he looked her up and down, "Well, you certainly don't _look_ too gloomy to me! I don't understand why they give you such a hard time." shrugging, he switched off the console and placed it aside, "So how's your first day been so far Ulrich?"

"Pretty good actually, Drama, Spanish, English, PE, and of course, saving Yumi from some evil-looking girl." he smiled at her cheekily.

She blushed slightly, "Hey, it's not like I couldn't of handled it on my own, it's been that way for as long as I can remember."

"Well guess what Yumi? _We're_ your friends now." Ulrich smiled and Odd gave off a cheesy grin, nodding stupidly.

Yumi did a sort of double-take at them, making sure this wasn't another episode of Punk'd and Ashton Kutcher wasn't going to jump out of the closet...Nope. This was real, "_You're not serious?_ Friends with _me_! I-"

"Stop." Ulrich help up a hand to silence the confused girl.

"Yeah Yumi, if we didn't like you, chances are you'd still be out on those stairs." Odd half-joked, chuckling.

_'Man these guys are cool.'_ The girl was so stunned, and happy, "Wow, you guys are awesome!"

"Well I do try." Odd said offhandedly.

The three looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter - it was going to be good for Yumi Ishiyama from now on.

Or, that's what she thought.

The following day, she couldn't find the pair anywhere,a dn she just so happened to run into the 'Plastics'.

Cue: Sissi Delmas; the leader of the gang. She was rich, snobby, and always knew everything about everyone.

Milly Solaviaff; wore nothing that wasn't designer, never a hair out of place, and you could say, not the smartest girl of the bunch.

Then there was Argent Valentine she didn't exactly fit in with the others, but for some reason they loved her to pieces; perfect hair, naturally strawberry-blonde, but usually dyed it with a wash-in to match her outfits (today it was comic blue - black until the light hit it), a perfect figure - not too skinny, not too fat - perfect nails (aqua blue)...nothing was flawed in her. Infact, today she was almost completely blue. Blue converse, blue fishnets, blue miniskirt, blue and white polkadot scene top, and a white army jacket to finsh the look. There was nothing amiss about the girl. Yumi figured that the only thing stopping her from taking over was Sissi's father - the Principal. they listened to her more anyway.

Today, they decided, it was a 'pick on the freak kids' day, so as they moved away from two 'geeks' that Yumi didn't really know, but was sure were called Jeremie and Aelita...they moved towards her.

Gulp.

"Hey look girls, gloomy Yumi's on her own today..._what a surprise!_" Milly sniggered, gaining evil smiles from the other girls.

"No she isn't!"

Yumi yanked her head around to discover Odd and Ulrich pulling chairs up beside her.

"Sorry we're late Yumi - we had basketball practice." Ulrich explained.

"So...girls..._what_ were you saying?" Odd eyed the silly girls boredly.

"I was about to tell them to back off." Argent glared at the two, "Mind if I sit?" she sat down without any answer. The other two made an attempt to sit down, "No, you guys - I'll handle this."

Sissi and Milly backed off confusedly. Sissi didn't look too pleased at Argent taking control, but obeyed anyway.

"Now then, " she smiley lightly, rapping her talons on the table, "Why is it that _you_ Odd, babe, a jock - a skater, the _most_ popular guy in school, and_ you_ Ulrich, who also seems to be pretty cool, are both speaking to this...er, how do I put this..." she paused thoughtfully, "Yes. This...frea- I mean, _unequivalent_ member of our student body?"

"I don't believe that Yumi is any different than us - do you Odd?" Ulrich raised an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Odd laughed, "We're all just peas in a pod!"

The boys smiled and Yumi. She smiled back in gratefulness.

"I'm sorry Argent, but Yumi is our friend, and you can't stop it." Ulrich stared her right in the eye.

"Well then I guess there's only one thing to do then!" Argent gave an award-winning celeb smile.

The others drew her blank looks.

"Why Yumi dear - tomorrow, _you're_ having lunch with_ us_." Argent announced.

Yumi would've laughed with unbelievability if Argent didn't seem so serious.

"And soon..." the goddess rose from her chair, "You'll be a star!"

As she walked away, the other exchanged glances.

"Does _anyone_ know what she was on about?" Ulrich asked.

"Does anyone _ever_ know what she's on about? The girl's a walking enigma!" Odd cried.

"Probably not." Yumi and Ulrihc chanted.

The three friends walked out of the lunch hall, unaware that the entire school was buzzing of rumours on how Yumi was addressed by Argent Valentine.

**A/N - Well? was it good? I'm off to listen to HSM OST kay-o? Please review if you feel like it!**

**xhaibane-himex**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Lunch

**Chapter 3 -Lunch With Them**

**A/N- sorry i havent updated in ages, i've been doing work experience, and was really busy!**

**DISCLAIMER: me no own code lyoko okies? or the song, Start Of Something New, from HSM!  
**

Yumi Ishiyama was nervous.

This could be her big break to get those guys off her back, to stop the pain and the teasing.

She had to make a difference.

Picking out a red v-neck that said, "Varsity Basketball", a pair of bootleg hipster jeans, and a pair of red shoes with a little bow at the front that she had bought the other day.

The shoes were nice, if she had added some glitter, she could have been Dorothy from the Wizard Of Oz.

To finish the look, she tied her short hair into a side ponytail and tied it with a red ribbon.

Giving herself a lookover in the mirror, she told herself, "Time to rock babe.", picked up her bag, and left for school.

Halfway down the road, being the involved with her thoughts, she walked right into someone.

"Oh! _I'm so sorry_, I didn't see where I was going!" Yumi stared at her feet, not wanting to show her face to the person.

"It's okay, don't worry about it!" the boy chuckled and Yumi raised her head to the familiar voice.

"_Ulrich!_" she cried.

"Yumi!" Ulrich looked her up and down, "_Wow_. I didn't even recognise you. Um, you look, um, you look great!"

Yumi blushed, "Thanks."

"Well, we should get going, or wel'll be late." Ulrich began walking again.

"Yeah, and I have music first period." Yumi said, "It's my favourite class."

"You took music? What do you play?" Ulrich asked interestedly.

"Play drums, piano and guitar, but what I _really_ love is singing." she admitted.

"Singing? I've never heard you sing! Go on!" he coaxed.

"I...I can't sorry." she found herself once again gazing at her feet, " I can only sing when it's just me and my piano. As soon as there's a crowd, I freeze up."

"_Please?_" Ulrich pleaded, "I'll even sing with you."

"Well...there is _one_ duet I'd like to do. _Start of Something New_? You know it?" she asked.

"Hmm...I have a passion for musicals." Ulrich confessed, the began to sing, "_Livin' in my own world, didn't understand, that anything could happen, when you take a chance."_ his voice was smooth.

Yumi continued, _"I never believed in, what I couldn't see, I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities, ooh, "_

Ulrich smiled as she grew more confident with each line.

**_"I know"_ **they both smiled.

_"That something has changed,"_ Yumi span around laughing.

**_"Never felt this way, "_**Ulrich joined in.

_"And right here tonight, " _Yumi jumped onto a wall, walking along.

**_"This could be the start of something new,"_** Ulrich jumped up with her.

_"it feels so right," _Yumi hopped along.

**_"To be here with you, oh, and now I'm looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new."_** They held each others gaze.

"Wow. You're good. No._ Better _than good, Yumi, that was amazing! How come you never try out for school shows?" Ulrich asked.

"Thanks, you're pretty good too. And, well, like I said, I freeze up. Anyway, why would anyone want to see me in a musical? Gloomy Yumi puts a downer on the day." she said quietly.

"You forget that you're not Gloomy Yumi anymore. You're just...well, one of us now." Ulrich smiled.

"I...thanks, Ulrich."

_BRRINGGG!_

"Oh crap!" Ulrich cried just as Yumi said,

"Mrs Mathieson will _kill_ me!"

The pair ran off to their classes.

-------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime.

_Gulp._  
Yumi ran to the toilets to check her hair, then left for the cafeteria.

"Yumi! Over here!" Argent's broad smile could be seen from halfway across the dining hall.

"Oh, hi!" Yumi returned the smile slightly, sitting down next to her.

At the other side of the table, Sissi and Milly scrutinised her with Looks.

"How are you?" Argent asked.

"Okay, I guess. Just had Math, so my brain is fried." Yumi told her.

"Are you kidding? Math is _sooo_ easy" Argent laughed.

Sissi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's been so easy for me this year, sitting next to that Belpois kid."

Argent rolled her eyes, "Well, I didn't have to cheat for a perfect score Sissi." She turned to Yumi and whispered, "They think it's weird how I can actually think for myself."

Yumi didn't know how to respond, was Argent genuinely being nice to her? She dared to hope so, "Oh," she said, unsure.

"_Ehmagod you guys_ - there's Odd and Ulrich! Aren't they _so_ hot!" Milly practically drooled over her caffeine-free latte.

"Odd? Yes please!" Argent snapped out of her daydream at the sound of his name.

The others laughed, bar Yumi, who was -

"Staring like a deer in headlights huh?" Argent raised an eyebrow.

Yumi blushed, "Oh no, I-"

"_Save it, you so like Ulrich_." Argent said in hushed tones, while the other two had turned their attention to a senior named William Dunbar.

"I...he's cute." Yumi confessed.

"Hmm. Listen Yumi, did Odd mention me to you?" Argent asked.

"No, not really why?"

"Well, I've know him since we were, like, one, and I..." her voice dropped so low that Yumi could hardly hear it, and she saw the pained look on Argent's face, "I _love_ him Yumi...I love Odd Della Robia."


	4. Confession

**Chapter 4 - Confession**

**A/N - Hey there peeps! I wanna say a big thank ya for alla the peeps who review for me cuz it makes me feel special yay 3. Anyhoo, I was at drama today, and my teacher is all scary becuz we have 2 weeks till the show and we still suck. Nyahaha. Also, my brother (who is 10) said, "Luke, I am your father" while I was playing my PS One last night (cuz I'm old school obv :P) and I said, "Luke...I ate all the spaghetti." Just thought I'd let you know.**

_ hey - solo voice_** _hey - more than one voice_  
**

**DISCLAIMER - me no owners of Code Lyoko kay-o? I'm just a huge fan and watch season 3 on Youtube. hehe.**

It was from that day on that Yumi and Argent became close friends.

It turned out that ever since they had been old enough to walk and talk, Argent had had a crush on Odd. Over the years, that slowly developed into a deep love for the boy.

She and Yumi weren't that different either, they listened to the same kinds of music, and enjoyed doing the same things - like Yumi, Argent loved to sing.

"So...why do you put up with the others?" Yumi asked Argent whilst they were walking around campus during free period.

"Well, I like to be in control of things - always at the head of the game, y'know, and, being with them makes that easy, 'cause they're so stupid. They give me the control factor that I can't get from Odd." Argent seemed to wander off into her dreamland.

Yumi smiled, she could almost relate to Argemt - her minor crush on Ulrich had turned _slightly_ into a major one, but she didn't dare tell him - he always rejected offers from other girls, who were far more prettier than her, and that meant she would get the knockback too. No. She decided it was better to be friends with him than nothing at all.

"Well, I've gotta go Yumi," Argent snapped them both out of their thoughts, "I use free period for volleyball practice, see ya!" Argent sped off down the corridor towards the gymnasium.

"Bye!" Yumi waved her friend off, and decided to go outside and enjoy the end of summer weather while it was still there.

_'This is the life...'_ she thought as she sprawled out on the grass gazing up at the fluffy white clouds in the azure blue sky above her head.

"Hey there."

"Huh?" Yumi sat up and found Ulrich leaning against a nearby tree.

"Hey!" Yumi smiled, sitting up.

Ulrich sat down on the grass next to her, "How come you're all alone out here?"

"Argent went to Volleyball practice, and I can't _stand_ being around Sissi or Milly without her." Yumi explained.

"Oh. Well, I was hoping to talk to you alone anyway." Ulrich said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Yumi felt concern for him.

"No,_ actually_, " he laughed, "Something is really right."

"What's that then?" Yumi quizzed confusedly.

"_You_, Yumi. I, really like you - that's why I've been turning all those other girls down, because I've been trying to find the right moment to tell you." Ulrich blushed and glared at his feet.

"Um," Yumi placed a hand on top of his, " I really like you too Ulrich."

"Oh." Ulrich blushed again, when he looked up, he hadn't meant to be this close to her face.

Too late. He was already kissing Yumi.

---------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Yumi was sitting in music class, still feeling Ulrich's lips on hers. She hadn't told anyone...yet.

"Okay guys! Instrumental practice today! I'll be up in the base room if you need me." Mrs Mathieson walked out the door.

"Um, Kiera?" Yumi nervously walked over to the brunette playing the piano.

"Yeah?" Keira was always oblivious to the world outside of her playing.

"Could you play for me so I can sing?" Yumi asked her shakily, scared of her own confidence.

"Sure! I know just the piece! _Oh_! But it needs a male part...let's see..." She scanned the room with her hazel eyes, "Um, William? Could you come and sing for a second?"

The boy playing guitar over in the corner pushed his longish black hair out of his eyes, "Sure, why not?" he put the guitar down and sauntered over to the piano.

"Okay, here's the music - you know it?" Kiera handed the sheets out.

Yumi took a look at the sheets and froze. Yeah. She knew this song alright. It was 'As Long As You're Mine' from 'Wicked', only, she always imagined singing it with Ulrich...not William Dunbar.

"I know it- do you Yumi?" Willaim nudged her.

"Yeah, I do." she nodded.

"Okay then!" Kiera began playing.

_"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing, you're with me tonight. My wildest dreamings, could not forsee, lying beside you, with you wanting me. And just for this moment, as long as you're mine. I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline, and if it turns out. It's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine."_ she glanced at William and saw him admiring her.

"_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing though different eyes. Somehow, I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling, it's up that I fell."_ William grinned at her.

Yumi gasped, this guy was a good singer. A really good singer.

**_"Just for this moment, as long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body, and make up for los-"_**

BRRRING!

Kiera stopped playing, "Okay guys, lunchtime! See ya tomorrow!"

Once she had gone, William turned to Yumi, "I _really_ enjoyed that."

"Oh, cool." Yumi packed her music into her backpack.

"Hey, listen Yumi," William stopped her as she was about to leave the room.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I know this is kinda sudden and all, but...would you come with me to Theo's party on Friday night?" he asked casually, flicking a stray hair from his eye.

"Oh! Um, I'm_ really_ sorry William...I'm kinda going out with someone just now so..." Yumi avoided his gaze.

"Can you at least tell me _who_?" he asked.

"Um, it's Ulrich, Ulrich Stern." She said awkwardly. The happy knot in her stomach tightened though, she was really going out with him!

"Oh." William looked angry for a brief moment - then smiled, "I guess I'll just have to find someone else."

"Yeah - and again William, I'm_ really sorry_." Yumi left him standing alone in the corridor.

Once she was well out of sight he whispered softly, "You will be."

**A/N - hehe, did you like my reference to Theo? Dear God i'm cool. :P . anyway, this is moi signing out again, please leave a review if you feel you need to. Flames will be used to fuel my creative flow! Gracias!**

**xhaibane-himex aka Paige xx**


	5. Walking

**Chapter 5 - Walking  
**

  
**A/N - Yay! I'm updating! Sorry it took me do long, my computer's been on the DL for a while so I've not been able to put up my stuff but it's okay now!  
Anyway I won't bore you any longer, here's the story!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Code Lyoko understand?♥:)  
**  
Odd Della Robia was always oblivious to most things. He never noticed when people tried to get his attention. He never noticed that he was regarded as the most popular, sought-after guy in the entire school...and he never noticed that someone very close to him was in love with him.

He walked past the local park, which was full of people calling out to him, but the sight never even registered in his brain. He was thinking about girls - again.

Although he had been out with almost every girl in the school, there was still one who mystified him, yet he had known her the longest of anyone.

Argent Valentine. Where should he begin? For as long as he could remember, she had always been there. A part of him, you could say. Though recently, she had been distant, and whenever she did speak to him, he found himself wordless, and with a tight knot developing in his stomach - though he had no idea what that meant. Being Odd, he tried not to think about it too much. He had far too much to think about these days.

Even though the walk from Kadic to the mall wasn't a particularly long one - around twenty minutes - Odd felt as though he had been thinking for hours.

His train of thought, however, was broken by a very familiar voice calling out to him.

"Odd, you dimwit!"

Dimwit. Only one person ever called him that, "Hey Argent." he turned to see his friend standing behind him.

"Whadda ya mean ' Hey Argent'?! I've been shouting on you for ages! What's on your mind?" she asked

"Truthfully? You actually." Odd felt his stomach tighten again.

"Me?" Argent blushed, "Why?"

"Argent..." Odd sighed, "I don't know what it is - this feeling I get around you now. Do...do you ever feel like this too?" he grabbed his shirt around his stomach, clenching his fist into a ball.

She laughed, though not understanding exactly why, "Yes, I know that feeling Odd. It happens everytime I see you too." She took his hand from his shirt, locking ehr fingers with his, "Love. I love you. I always have."

"I..." finally it all made sense to him, why he felt the way he did, "I love you too Argent."

It started to rain, and, completely forgetting about his shopping trip, he stood with Argent, kissing her hungrily, as though he had waited his whole life to do so. Neither noticing the cold, wet drops that fell from the grey clouds overhead.

**Sorry it was so short, it was just a chapter to get things moving. The next one will be really long though. I might have it up by tomorrow. :P  
ILY crazy reviewers! ♥  
thank you all if you decide to review!  
♥Paige♥ Because that's my real name!**


	6. Party

**Chapter 6 - Party**

**A/N - I'm SO Sorry for the entire lack of updates! I promise to keep myself back on track. It's just that I had exams and all the Christmas malarky. Bahaha. Anyway. This is the final chapter of this story enjoy!****  
**

News, as it usually does, spread like wildfire across Kadic. Two new couples had arisen from it's halls - not to mention they were four of the most talked about people in the Academy.

Not that any of them cared for such things, being as content as they were with what they had - and what they had was each other.

It was Friday, mid-December - the day of Theo's party **(A/N - In my story, Theo is NOT a boarder, like Yumi)** and Theo was famous for parties. His parents went on two week vacations at least four times a year, and Theo's staff felt that due to the neglect of their son, they might just not let slip that he was having insane parties whilst they were out of town.

Luchtime was now a moer fun experience for the gang. They had gotten rid of Sissi and Milly, and now, with Argent and Odd on one side of the table, and Yumi and Ulrich on teh other, they were currently discussing the night ahead.

"Okay, so Yumi - your parents know you're staying in my dorm after right?" Argent asked, her arm draped casullay around Odd's shoulders.

"Yeah, it took a lot of begging, but she eventually agreed." Yumi told her, not nothering to lift her head from Ulrich's shoulder.

"Okay, so everyone's meeting at the gates at seven, agreed?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah." The other chourused, as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

"See you then, " Yumi gave Ulrich a quick kiss before running off to English.

"Yeah, see ya!" Argent followed her, as her class was next door.

"Later!" Ulrich and Odd headed to PE, jabbering excitedly about the night that beckoned them.

--------------------------

Ulrich was the first to arrive at the gate, at 6:55pm, so he was not expecting Yumi to arrive two minutes later.

"Hey!" she called, running down the street towards him.

He could not see what she was wearing, as she had on a large black coat, pink gloves, and matching scarf and hat, "Miss me?" he asked grinning.

"Well..." She smiled cheekily, "Maybe a little."

Ulrich hugged her close to him in the cold winter air, "A week 'till Christmas huh?"

"Yeah." Yumi said, her head reting comfily across his chest.

He gently lifted her chin so that her face was in line with his, "Well Yumi...you're the best Christmas present I've ever had. Ever."

As they were about to kiss, familiar voices interrupted them.

"Yo! Not interrupting anything are we?" Argent asked, knowing fine well they were.

"Haha, very funny." Ulrich said sarcastically.

"Oh! Um, this is my cousin, Aelita Hopper," Argent acknowledged the shy girl with the pink hair standing behind her, "and this is Jeremie Belpois, her boyfriend." She nodded to the blond-haired, bespectacled boy clutching Aelita with one arm, and a high-tech, expensive laptop in the other.** (A/N - I Smell Lyoko :P)**

"Hey! I know you! You're in my registration class, right? You transferred from Canada?" Yumi asked the girl.

Aelita looked at her feet, "Yeah, I transferred. I was originally from here though."

Yumi frowned - the girl seemed distrustful.

"Okay, shall we?" Argent grabbed Odd's hand and started walking.

-----------------------

_**We'll Carry On, We'll Carry On, Though You're Dead And Gone Believe Me, Your Memory Will Carry On!**_

The music was heard befoer they even entered the house. Yumi sat down on one of the couches with Ulrich.

He gasped as she removed her coat to reveal her outfit - a bright green cami-top with a skull design in faint silver on the front, a dark blue ruffled skirt with several layers, green footless tights, and blue dolly shoes.

"Woah Yumi...you look...awesome!" he said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Hey guys, want some punch?" William Dunbar held up a platter of cups.

"No thanks." Ulrich shook his head.

"Lighten up! I'll have some please William!" Yumi laughed.

William studied the cups for a second, and finally gave her one carefully.

"Thanks!" Yumi took it from him and downed it immediately.

"No problem! Call me if you guys need some more!" William glared at Ulrich for a second, then walked away.

"I don't like him Yumi." Ulrich shuddered, "He seems so...deceitful."

"He's okay," Yumi shrugged, "Though, " She half-laughed, "He did ask me here tonight."

"When?"

"The day we first started going out actually." She told him.

Ulrich's usually kind face turned hatefully cold, "Yumi, promise me one thing. Stay away from William. Please. I've heard so many bad things about him - just be careful okay?"

Since Yumi had never seen him so serious, she agreed, "Okay Ulrich, I trust your judgement."

"Good." he smiled, the warmth returning rapidly to his face.

-----------------------

"Odd! Lets Boogie!"

Upstairs, Argent and Odd were in the disco room, with all the ravers.

"Why not?" He replied as she pulled him onto the dancefloor.

**_Everytime We Touch, I Get This Feeling..._**

"Yeah! I love this song!" Argent grinned as she moved to the rhythm.

Odd gazed at her adoringly, 'She is such a good dancer. Woah.' he thought.

-----------------------

Half an hour later, Yumi had had a little too much to drink, "Ulrish, come dansh with meeee!"

"Yumi, I think I'd better take you back to Kadic until you sober up." Ulrich tried to grab her but she pulled away.

"No fun! I'm going to finds me someone who'll dansh with mee!" Yumi stormed away from him, and he lost her in the throng of teens blocking the way.

Yumi walked upstairs as best she could, feeling dizzy and distraught, and unable to see clearly. A hand clasped hers, "Ulrich! I told you -"

"Ulri- Yes Yumi. Sorry for being such a jerk back there - here drink this and come dance with me."

Yumi could hardly make out the figure infront of her. It had the same build as Ulrich, but the voice sounded different. Then again, if her vision was fuzzy, then maybe her ears were to. She took the fizzy drink, downed it, and took his hand, "Lets go dance!"

He pulled her into a nearby room.

"Where's the music?" Yumi asked worriedly, she was begginning to feel even drowsier.

"We don't need music babe, just imagine it." he wrapped his arms around her and began to sway slowly to a non-existant beat, "Yumi..." he kissed her roughly, pulling off her t-shirt, "I want you."

She pushed away, the kiss felt so strange - not like Ulrich, who was so warm and gentle, "I...I don't know."

He walked towards her, again embracing her tightly, "Yumi, would I ever want anything that's bad for you?"

She suddenly felt so dizzy that she had to hold onto him for fear of falling over, "I guesh not." Even her speech was slurring more than ever. The room began spinning, "Wha...Ulrich stop moving!" she yelled.

"I'm right here baby, I'm right here," he held her closer and began to sing, "Just for this moment, as long as you're mine..."

Suddenly, Yumi recognised the voice, and was quilted with fear, "William?"

BANG! The door burst open, "Oh my God! Yumi!"

"Ulrich help me! I didn't know it was him - I think he put something in my drink!" Yumi tried to pull away from his grasp, her head suddenkly clear with adrenaline.

"NO!" William clutched onto her tightly, making her gasp in pain, "i've waited so long for you - TOO LONG!"

"Touch her and you die." Ulrich's face showed no emotion, but his eyes! Oh, his eyes were filled to the brim with sheer anger and hatred, all focused on the slimeball standing before him.

"Try me." William sneered, running a filthy hand around her torso, the other securely around her neck.

Ulrich charged at William, knocking him over, and pushing Yumi onto the bed - trying desperately not to harm her.

William tried to block his punches, but Ulrich was too fast.

"Lights out, bastard."

William saw a flash of fist before he was knocked unconsicous.

"C'mon, let's go!" Ulrich flund his jacket around Yumi, hoisted her off the bed, and walked back to Kadic.

During the five minute walk, neither said anything as they avoided each others gaze in awkward silence.

Ulrich clutched her closer, noticing she was shivering, "We're here - I'll take you up to my dorm just now - Odd and Argent probably wont be back for a while." was all he managed to say.

"Yeah..." Yumi replied sighing, _'At least he's not too mad.'_

Ulrich unlocked the door and set Yumi down on his bed, "Listen Yumi-" he began.

"No, Ulrich," she cut him off, "I'm so sorry!" Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably, making her mascara run, "If I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would've happened and-" a fresh wave of sobs descended upon her, ending her words.

"Shh..." he sat down next to her, and placed a finger to her lips, "Don't worry. I'm not mad, I'm worried about you. No one goes through an ordeal like that and is okay after. How do you feel now?"

Yumi hugged him tightly, "Scared...and ashamed. Ulrich...if it wasn't for you..." she shuddered, " I hate to think how far that might have gone..."

"We'll report this to Principal Delmas first thing in the morning - he'll contact the proper authorities for us, but what you really need now is a decent night's sleep." he stood up.

"Ulrich...do you mind if I go out for some air?" she asked, "I need to calm down."

"Sure - I'll come with you. You don't know who'll be lurking about." he warned.

"Okay." she smiled lightly, taking his hand.

"You know you don't ever have to worry." Ulrich told her as they walked downstairs, "I'm always here to protect you Yumi."

"I..." she half-laughed, "Y'know, that's twice you've saved me now Ulrich." they stepped out into the chilly air, "I guess I could call you my saviour."

"Yumi...I'll always be by your side - I promise." Ulrich held her against him, not wanting the world to get to her.

"Look! It's snowing!" Yumi smiled.

Sure enough, little white snowflakes were landing on them.

The scene was perfect.

_'It's now or never...'_ Ulrich looked the girl straight in the eye, "Yumi...there's something I wanna say."

"Yeah?"

"I love you Yumi. I always will..." Ulrich flushed despite the cold.

"I love you too Ulrich." Yumi said.

He kissed her softly, and she melted into their world, ignoring the reality of her screwed up night.


End file.
